Choices
by darkangel1373
Summary: After fang left max was never the same. She is dating Dylan and it seems every thing is good, but what happens when she gets a chance to see her soul mate for the first time in three years *rated M for a reason Suck at summaries be nice first story:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot all rights go to the huggable James Patterson**

Chapter 1

**Max pov:**

"DYYYLLLAAANNNN, we are out of milk again" I complained to my boyfriend of two years. His eyes rolled, "We'll deal max chill out" I pounced,"NO I need that milk, have you ever had dry chocolate crunchies! It sucks" a smile swept across his face "I guess I'll be going to the store now" he pecked my cheek then sauntered out the door. That's why I lo-like Dylan, he doubles as a boyfriend and a servant. I guess I should explain all this, you see after HE left Dylan was at my side, it took me a year but finally I was able to see the good in him. Now, at eighteen, the flock has settled down in Arizona Dr. M (aka my fantastic mother) has made room for all of us (even Total) but there is still that small thing in the back of my head that tells me things should be different.

_"Don't worry Max eventually you will see Dylan for more than just a playmate"_

Aww voice, you never fail to show up when I am deep in thought.

_It's been three years Max, time to move on_

"Fuck you"I mumbled. thank god the flock had gone with Dylan, Ella was at school and mom was at work, cause, them seeing me cry is- degrading. I cry a lot nowadays, not in front of people of course, I can't risk losing my title as Max the brave, macho leader to the new Max. The one who comes out when no ones around, the one who wishes for HIM to return and take Dylan's place. The Max who will never,ever feel ok again.

_Are you done with your pity party? He's probably with some other girl now. In fact I bet he hasn't even waited for you, he probably fucked a girl the second he got out of the flock._

"Shut up!" I yelled... But I knew it was true

**Dylan's Pov:**

I'm worried about Max, sure she puts on the hard ass facade but, something is up, something has been up for three years.

_Dylan she will never be the same you know that_

I looked to my right Angel was smiling sadly at me, the rest of the flock were daring each other to different flips and dives, but Angel flew straight forward not looking back, she always was the most level headed of all of us, even as a ten year old.

_Why thank you_

I smiled, but like everything else it was sad.

**Angels pov:**

Sometimes I don't want to hear what people are thinking, for example, today at the store I heard a man think about another women that he had slept with, while his loving wife chattered away about the fresh produce being twenty percent off. It's despicable and I can't block it out.

_I'm worried about Max _

A sound broke my thoughts, Dylan's voice, I shot a thought at him. We were all worried about Max we have been for a long time, even with Dylan as her "boyfriend" nothing felt real, it all felt like a dream... No a nightmare, our brave leader had been taken by a zombie, one who did what was needed but would never be the firecracker she used to be. The house was in view I flapped my white wings and shot towards the house, milk in hand.

"Shut up!" There was a crash, another vase most likely. Max arguing with her voice, it sucks. Dylan landed by me stumbling to stand up. I know it's been like, forever, but Dylan still is terrible at flying. I turned the front door knob and quickly put on my good girl face as the others landed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I was James Patterson but sadly I'm not so I own nothing but the plot :(**

**Fang Pov:**

"Oh Fang I love you ohhhh Fang"

God doesn't she ever shut up. Sex is great and she was ruining it, the whole lovey dovey shit was not a great turn on for me. I racked my brain for this girls name so I could respond, was it Christine? Brandy? Nicole? No no no... Lets just call her girl number 9...12...ok she is going to be girl number 19, that is in the past year.

"Yeah babe love you too" I muttered. I was starting to get bored, even with this hot

Blonde whore riding me like a mad woman, I still couldn't seem to care all that much. Oh well sex is sex. After we finished up we lay there in silence until Carrie (ha! I remembered) decided to speak up,"You know I usually don't just give it up to guys I meet at the club" Lies "But I feel that your special Fang you have this aura about you, and I was glad to give a piece of myself to you" Woah that blonde bimbo is into that spiritual crap? Bullshit she probably doesn't have any "pieces" of herself left to give. I brushed my too-long hair out of my eyes and propped myself up on my elbow.

"You know, I have never met a girl I have connected with so easily" Total lie but she swooned for it and was soon asleep. I was left to think, which in case you didn't already know this, is a very bad thing in itself. Do I feel bad about what I just did, using a girl for sex? Nah... It is pretty much second nature at this point, you see it started on my sixteenth birthday, my best friend Quentin introduced me to the "wild life" as he called it. Partying, sex, drugs (I never found them interesting), and all the hot girls you could imagine. Quentin took me under his wing, got me a job at a gym, and a pretty nice apartment, the fact that I make decent money and am easily the sexiest guy within 50 miles of this place, makes me open to all the sex I could want. Then of course there are my wings. I call them a tie to my past, I honestly wish they were gone. Everyday when I step out to fly I think of them, of her. The way she smiled, with her chocolate brown eyes lit up, her hair tangled and dirtied but still beautiful, how she could kick an erasers ass then run away from a kiss. Our kiss. God I missed them, but I couldn't look back, I have a new life, new people, I'm not the same Fang I was, the silent one, the one who could blend. I Am new and improved, more life experience than before, a better chance for survival. Wonder boy Dylan could have her, i have Carrie, Molly, Brandy, Christine, Jessie, Avery, and all he other girls who have jumped my bones. I'm a terrible liar.

There was a loud ring from the kitchen I got up, careful not to disturb...uh...Oh yeah Carrie. I found my cell and looked at the caller ID. Arizona? Huh weird.

"Yo" I tried to sound nonchalant in case it was one of the random girls calling to schedule something.

"Hello Fang it's Jeb" a cool voice pooled out of the speakers.

"HOLY SHIT" I dropped the phone onto the counter ending the call.

Riiiiiinnnngggggg

"Look I don't want trouble, I just want to live in peace and I have for three years, so what the hell do you want Jeb?" I made sure to sneer his name

"As you know subject 214526 was created by Dr. H. Gunther the more or less mad scientist?"

"English please" I snapped

"Dylan"

My breath froze, that asshole Dylan her other half god I hate him.

" yeah what about him?" I asked

"After begin concurred by his own specimen Dr. H has been testing out new theories, ways to make his creations more obedient, he and itex have joined forces. We need you to stop him from finalizing his project, if he does the whole-"

"The whole world will be in jeopardy, yadayadayada. That's the old me all save the world and shit, you don't really need me, get wonder boy, he's got plenty of beef with dr. H"

Jeb sighed,"You don't get it do you, if dr. H finishes his theory, Dylan will be his first target soon he will be able to manipulate the animalistic genes in all mutants and even non-mutants"

"You know being two percent bird and all the word mutant is kind of offensive." I said in a monotone voice. I was awarded with another sigh,"We need you, the flock needs you, you were in his lab he ran he tests on you! You have all the answers!"

"The flock needs me?"

"Yes" now it was my turn to sigh.

"When do I leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi hi! Omg so this is what writing a story feels like! I love it R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Jamie Patsy owns everything else sad for me :'(**

**Max Pov:**  
The door handle jiggled and I quickly swept the broken vase under the side table.  
"Honey I'm home!" Dylan shouted jovially a wide smile adorning his face. I tried to match his loving gaze but I'm pretty sure it looked as if I was constipated. Angel was right behind him, cowering, obviously she had know about the conversation with The Voice earlier. Nudge stumbled in followed by Iggy. They were giggling and joking as if it were the old days. Wait.  
1...2...3...4...  
"Where's Gazzy?" I asked, my voice showing weakness, damn!  
The giggling stopped, Nudge scratched her arm nervously, "He left halfway through the flight back, said he wanted Milk Duds but forgot them at the store but... Gazzy is a pretty fast flyer where..." Nudge was cut off by the sound of a scream.  
"Gazzy!" Angel yelped.  
We flung the door open and raced outside to find Gazzy in a heated battle with at least a dozen winged erasers, flanked by a large helicopter. He was losing. Badly. We shot up into the air, except Dylan who awkwardly zig-zagged up. The first eraser I caught pummeled me with a series of punches to the gut, until I landed an airborne round-house to his jaw. While he was down I grabbed his face.  
"This is gonna hurt" SNAP. The broken necked eraser plummeted to the ground. I looked around for the quick moment I could. Nudge and Angel were defending them selves with gusto, Ig and Gaz were also working together well. _That's my boys_. Where was...DYLAN! He was being pounded by at least 3 erasers, they were trying to drag him up to the metal hunk of helicopter, it was clear he was their target. But why? I raced over to help him, two rather large erasers got in my way, they grabbed me. They were strong. They dived to the ground taking me with them, Dylan was being hauled into the metal death trap. Once on the ground I was punched and kicked excessively.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed, while punching and even biting the erasers, anything that could make them loosen up enough to give a chance to save my friend.  
"Sorry girl" one of the erasers sneered, "Dylan is coming with us" He raised his fist...

I heard chopper wings. I couldn't move.  
"Max wake up" Nudge?  
"Please Max don't be dead" Angel?  
I knew they were long gone with Dylan. One word escaped my lips.  
"Fang" it was black from there on out.

**Nudge Pov. **  
Is Max ok, that punch the eraser threw was really hard. But she can't be dead! Right? At most she probably has a concussion, but why is her breathing so shallow? I lay my head on her chest, thump-ba-bump-thump-thump-  
"Max! Dr. Martinez! Valencia it's Max!" The veterinary hospital looked like a place of death.  
"Jill, get the paddles!" Dr. M instructed.  
"But, the paddles are only intended for animals!" Dr. M shot her daggers.  
"I don't fucking care this my daughter! Now get me the damn paddles!" Jill retrieved the paddles, "If the cause of this is punches, I doubt paddles will help." The daggers came out again,"I don't think this is just physical harm, Jill, she's in mental shock, Nudge you have to go." I simply nodded, to horrified to speak. Is this the day that Maximum ride will fall?

**Ok so I know that was really short, sorry I'm tired, any who review, review, and I may make the next chapter a long one. Oh and if your waiting for some lemony goodness give me 3 more chapters I swear, it will be epic, I may even have my older sister write it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people I am in dire need of reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one! No one! Now leave me alone while I sob about not being a world renowned, balding, writer!**

**Max Pov:**

It's dark, I see nothing I hear nothing. The breath that escapes my mouth is little. I am dying. Dark, a dark figure looms over and carelessly pulls me into its arms. I try to struggle, but I am dead, I cannot. The figure cries.  
"Why are you crying?" I say, but it does not hear me. We step into the light.  
"Fang!"

**Angel Pov:**

"Fang!"  
I looked over my shoulder, Fang? No one dares to speak that name.  
"Max!" I was crying, sure, I'm the strong, brave, brilliant Angel. But I'm only a ten year old.  
Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy rushed through the door, followed by Dr. M and Jill. Max sat up, pulling at her IV, she looked around, saw our shocked expressions and spoke.  
"Where's Dylan?" Her voice was smooth, no worries, oblivious.  
"I think I can explain" Jeb stood in the door way.

**Max Pov: **  
"GET OUT!" I yelled, bolting up and wincing slightly at the sharp pain inside my neck. He stood his ground.  
"Max, listen, this is a life or death situation." I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess… a "Save the world" type thing?" I sneered.  
"Yes" I stepped forward, he held his hand up, "Let me explain, Dr. H, you remember him? Yes, he was enraged when his creation Dylan defied him." I cringed at' "His creation Dylan"  
"He started to obsess over manipulation in the human animalistic traits. To our great fault, he has succeeded, and his first subject is Dylan. He is going to take over his mind, and not stop there, mutants, even non-mutants, all have animalistic traits, ones that the mad doctor has the ability to manipulate." My mouth was an O I quickly closed it, "As part raptor, 'Mutant, is offensive." Jeb smirked.  
"That is exactly what he said." My brows shriveled together.  
"Who?" My face contorted as I saw a figure.  
"Yo" Fang said.

**Fang Pov:**  
Blood flew across the floor, her punches packed more, well punch, than before.  
"What the hell Max!" She kicked me, I fell to the ground. Her combat boot was suddenly on my chest, weighing me down. I saw black lace under her hospital gown, I smirked.  
"Nice panties" that earned me a kick in the jaw.  
"You asshole! How can you show up here after three years! Fuck you! Fuck everyone I'm outta here! She grabbed her clothes, and ran out the door. The rest of the flock gaped at me, Angel was the first to step forward, "We missed you Fang" my expression softened as I was gathered in a group hug.

**Max Pov:**  
"DDDAAAMMMNNNN FAAANNG I HHATTEE TTHHHEEE BAAASSSTTTAAARRRDDDD" I screamed through tears.  
"No you don't" His voice made me spin, I landed a punch square in his jaw.  
"Ok I deserved that, but I'm not here to make you take me back. Jeb called me" his voice was low, sexy, wait, scratch that. But he was, even more so than he was three years ago, at eighteen he had grown into a man. Toned arms, tan skin, sexy face. God, I would love to-  
_You know, Max, he has others, whores on speed dial. _  
_Shut up_. Fang caught my gaze, a mischievous smile danced across his face.  
"I see you missed me too..." God he was a sexist PIG!  
"Dylan is my boyfriend" I said, immediately. He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not trying to get you back, Dylan is with you, I get it, besides I got plenty of ass back home."  
_Told you._  
"Anyways we have to stop the "good" doctor" The voice was right, he didn't love me, he didn't save himself for me. Twenty years! I was such an idiot no man can hold it until they are thirty-five! I could have been fucking Dylan! Instead I'm here in a my virginess, with the one person I wanted to share myself with, and he is confirming that he has slept with women! Not thinking of me!  
"You ok?" I shook my head, and he wrapped me in his arms.

**Fang Pov: **  
She felt warm, I had not felt this in long time. Max had grown up, she was taller, fuller lips, luscious lips, mmmm... She still had that, "Talk to me wrong and I'll kill you" look, but it was softened, no, beat down. My leaving had killed that look. Max HAD grown up, her body... Damn! She slapped me.  
"Asshole" she turned to fly away, I grabbed her waist.  
"I'm sorry I left, but it was for your safety, I was marked for death. But we are going to stop this psycho, together, you, me, and the flock. I-" She kissed me, her lips were soft, sweet, tongue flickering, hands feverishly exploring my body. She broke away, "I missed you."

**LMAO at the lemony chapter m sis came up with, you guys are going to be laughing your freaking perverted asses off! So review and I will post it sooner! Luv ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, this is Jessie, Nayomi's sister! So I understand this is supposed to be a lemon chapter, and my sis knows nothing, sooo, I will be writing it! R&R please! Oh and PS this is all from Max's POV  
Lol hi, it's me Nayomi! Soo sorry about taking forever I post this my sis wrote it on paper so I had to type it up and I got really lazy, don't hate me, hate my sister!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot (not really its my sisters plot)**

**Max Pov:**  
I did it! I kissed Fang! God, I missed him!  
"Max, MAX!" Fang snapped me out of my thinking, "So what do ya say? We can fly to a restaurant, eat, get ice cream, like the old days?" His eyes were innocent, like a child asking for a toy.  
"Yeah, um, that'll be great around seven?" I can't believe I was doing this! Dylan had been kidnapped less than twenty-four hours ago! But still...  
"Ok well, we better head back, the kids will think we were kidnapped!" He laughed nervously, I just nodded. I was excited, Fang and me on a date, it was a dream come true. First there was some business I ha to take care of, "Actually Fang, I'll see you tonight, there's some stuff I have to do." He just shrugged.  
"Ok then, see you later!" He flew off with one powerful stroke. I jetted in the opposite section landing at my destination nearly two minutes later, the mall...

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Miss? You know you are not supposed to wear white after Labor Day!" The overly perky sale lady snatched the shirt out of my hands. I scowled.  
"Oh, sorry, I don't particularly enjoy shopping. It's a special day." My tone was weak, DAMMIT! She gave me a sly smile, "Oh, in that case THIS, is just what you need." She pulled out a short. Skimpy dress that would show off WAY too much, along with killer heels, and a bra-thong, ensemble. My eyes bugged out of my sockets, "I'll take it!" The sales lady rang me up then pointed to another store.  
"That place over there will have every thing else you need, have a nice evening." I walked over to the other store, 'Joe's Fun Shop' Huh, it didn't sound like anything I needed, but I walked in anyways.  
"Holy shit!" I yelled, the one other person in there gave me an awkward glance. Sex toys, icky movies, condoms, lubes, ewww! Why would that lady think I needed... Ohhhhh... I decided to look around. My face was bright red, the only other person in there was a woman maybe two years older than me, she was also blushing. I scooted over to her, "Hey, can you help me out it looks like its your first time here too, do you want to shop with me?" I tried to sound casual, but when your asking another woman if she will help you buy sex toys, there is no way to make that sound good. Her face went from tomato to beet,"Uh, yeah I guess havin some company wouldn't be bad, what's your name?" She picked up a creme, cotton candy flavored, eww!  
"I'm Max" I put on my hardass face.  
"Hello Max I'm Sabrina, it's my first time I'm just making sure it's perfect" Sabrina flushed red again, "Same here, lets see..." I scanned the items, condoms, two boxes, but what size? Oh well extra large, a girl can only hope. I put some more necessities in my basket, Sabrina's was full, four condom boxes, tons of lube, every toy invented. She saw my stare, "Yeah well, you never know right?" I nodded, would Fang? Nah! He probably wouldn't even have sex with me to tonight, but still... A blindfold and cuffs wouldn't hurt right? We checked out our purchases with a frightened glance from the old lady at the counter, "Have a nice day ladies, be safe!" She called. We snickered on our way out.  
"We'll Max, have fun tonight, this was fun... That's a weird way to have fun don't you think?" She giggled,and I nodded, smiling because of how taboo this whole experience has been. I waved goodbye, exited the mall and started flying home. I felt guilty. What about Dylan? He was being poked and prodded, thinking of me, his loving, **_FAITHFUL_**, girlfriend. And what was I doing, thinking about my first sexual experience with Fang. Somehow it was unfair, Dylan stuck by me while Fang left! Dylan should be receiving this, but Fang and I, we have an invisible tether connecting us. I would happily give myself over to Fang. I arrived at home around five, that gave me two hours to get ready, I called in Nudge.  
"So where are you going again?" The fifteen year old asked. I rolled my eyes, "A meeting discussing Dr. H's plans, now can you help me? Here's the outfit." Her eyes bulged.  
"Holy mother-fugging shit! Your going to wear this to a **_MEETING_**? Are you insane?!" I pulled out the heels, "I need to look hot, the fate of he world depends on it!" She rolled her eyes, "_Yeah, the fate of Fang's dick may depend on it_" I was obviously not supposed to here that, so I pretended like I didn't.  
"Ok, I'll do it!" She actually squealed.

**Two hours later**

**Max Pov:**  
I felt sexy, which is a new feeling for me, the dress outlined my curves, making my hips look hot, and pushing up my D36's. The heels elongated my legs, my hair was blown out, and my face had become less of a teen's and more of a woman's. I took Dr. M's car, so I wouldn't ruin my look flying. I parked in front of Lani's, a super awesome Italian restaurant, when I stepped out of the car the first thing I saw was Fang with a rose.

So I decided I should make the lemon and the prep separate, don't be to mad please, my sis has worked really hard on this story, and these two chapters are the only ones I'm doing:) so ya know review, oh and now a message from the original writer: Nayomi! Hi so review and I will post the next chapter real soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is Jessie the author of all things lemon**

**And this is Nayomi the actual author of this fanfic**

**We just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and keep it up! **

**Oh if you are not comfortable with intense "sexual situations" advert your eyes, because it is rated M for a reason!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot yadayadayada, James Patterson yadayadayada, you know the drill!**

**Max Pov:**

I stepped out of the car, earning an immediate eye widening from Fang, who scanned my body. Legs, chest, face, since Nudge had gotten me ready I was confident in how I looked, no matter how whorish it was. The "items" were stowed away in my comically large purse, then covered with lipgloss, my wallet, etc. I strutted up to Fang.

"W-w-wow!" He stuttered, "You look fantastic" He handed me the rose, and I scanned him over. Long combed hair that fell well over his midnight eyes, well-fitting jeans, black of course, and a sexy white shirt with a black over coat, that outlined his great arms. GOD!

"You don't look so bad yourself," I purred "Shall we?" I grabbed his extended hand, and he led me into the restaurant. There it was again, the guilt. It washed over me like a tsunami. Dylan. I never really loved him, honestly I was mainly using him as a way to kill time until Fang came back. But now that Fang is here I am starting to wonder, what if Dylan really was meant for me?

_Finally, your listening_

_Oh hi voice nice of you to show up_

_Max, you have to go_

_You know what Voice? Up yours! I have always loved Fang, that thought was just me rambling_

"Max are you ok?" Fang said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah," I put my sexy face back on, "Of course." We sat down, it was one of those shmazy restaurants, the kind that has the waiters catering to your every need no matter how superfluous. This was going to cost Fang a fortune! I leaned forward towards Fang, making sure he had an eyeful of cleavage, "So, Fang, why are we here?" He looked at me funny,"To catch up, you know, like the old days. I haven't stop thinking about you since this mission came up." I rolled my eyes.

"But that's just the thing, this is a mission, to save MY boyfriend, and hello! The entire world, but when I kissed you it felt like we were fifteen again, like none of this had happened. Fang, Dylan is my boyfriend." I said with a sigh. A devious smile flashed across his face, "I know Max, but we are here, and your dressed like... THAT! Tell me to my face that you don't want to be with me again." I blushed.

"Fang, I will always love you, and yes I did spend the day shopping to kind of, maybe impress you. I'm just so confused, I mean I thought the saving the world thing was over! Now it's starting again! And the one person who stood by me, Dylan, is the focal point of all this! It's just crazy! But yes, I love you and always will, Dylan is just a distraction, but, he's a distraction I care about!" He looked stunned, so I decided to turn the tables, "YOU tell me THIS, how many girls have you slept with?" His face was the color of paper. I knew this could not be good.

"Uh I, uh um, maybe I d-don't know um. A lot, but Max I was in a different position than you." I. Nodded, "I understand" he kept babbling,"And I'm sorry, but-wait? You UNDERSTAND?!" I nodded again, "I guess I kind of expected that." The food was fantastic, using his fake ID Fang ordered us champagne, and I ate like a queen, I felt like one too. I exited the restaurant laughing and smiling, with the one person who knew everything about me.

"Fang, that was so much fun, I'm glad we got to do his together just before we get in the car I want to give you something." His look said it all.

My lips crashed into his, molding together perfectly, his tongue licked my lower lip asking for entry. The kiss wasn't loving anymore, it was hungry, fueled with passion and lust. Fingers in hair, tongues battling! It was glorious! We broke for air, I was giggling, coming off a high.

"Let me drive." I said, hopping into his car and leaving mine in the parking lot. He handed over the keys, saying nothing, hard as stone. We drove for eight miles when we finally arrived, The Flamingo Hotel.

"Wait, Max why are we here-" I put my finger to his lips and led him inside, giggling the entire way, I finally felt like a girl.

"Room for Ride?" I said to the desk lady.

"Oh yes! Excellent! Here are your keys, you have the exclusive pent house! Enjoy your stay! And call if you need anything!" I nodded and led Fang to the elevator once in I refrained from looking him in the eye, we remained silent. DING!

We hopped out, found our room and opened the door. I pushed Fang in, closed the door, and put out he "do not disturb" sign. With my hand on his back I pushed him towards the bedroom, "Wait stop Max, what's going on?" I kept silent and pushed him onto the bed. In the sexiest way possible, I slipped off my dress, causing Fang to gulp, slowly, I slinked towards him.

"Fang-" his lips were back on mine, he sat up and I sat in his lap, grinding him, while we kissed.

Fang Pov:

HOLY SHIT!

Max Pov:

"Are you sure Max?" I rolled my eyes.

"God, why do men always ask that, of course I'm damn sure! Would I be here if I wasn't?!" His eyes flashed, full of lust. I couldn't take it, I pulled at his shirt, off came that, as well as his pants. I frantically pulled at my bra, the latch came undone, and my breasts spilled out.

"Fuck." Said Fang, I smiled as he kissed down my neck, reaching my right breast. His hand massaged it while his tongue swirled the nipple, my back arched, I moaned a little to loudly. I was so wet.

"Fuck Max, jeez, you sure this is your first?" I nodded as he move on to me left. I was tired of this! Off came my soaked panties, his erection sprang out of his boxers, I'm glad I got the right kind of condom. I turned around Fang grabbed my ass, my breath hitched, his tongue was circling my clit, my pussy was soaked, I moaned even more, but had a different task at hand. I stroked his dick, it was thick, and 9 inches, I swirled my tongue on his head, gathering pre-cum. My head bobbed up and down, Fang bucked into my mouth.

"God! MAX! I'm gonna CUM!" I swallowed every bit of it, that's when Fang took control.

He positioned himself at my entry, I braced myself. It hurt, damn did it hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes as he broke through.

"It's ok Fang you can move" he moved slowly, gaining little speed.

"DAMMIT FANG JUST FUCKING FUCK ME ALREADY!" His eyes widened as he nodded. He threw me against the headboard, his dick, tearing me up.

"Damn Max your so tight!" He said, panting.

"Oh god, Fang! Harder! Faster! God! Yes!" I never knew one could feel this.

"Max I'm gonna cum!" He yelled

"Me too!" We orgasmed together. It only took minutes for us to be prepared for more, as hybrids, we have more stamina than normal humans.

"This time I'm going to fuck you in the ass." That scared me, the blood stained sheets, already proved the sweet hell that had gone on in this room. I complied, pulling out the handcuffs, after I was handcuffed, lube was put on, and I was ready.

Fang Pov:

I can't believe she is virgin. I got ready to fuck he sweet milky ass when in a small voice she said, "Fang? Will it hurt?" I can't lie to her, "Yeah" I dove in. Max is a moaner, she screeched, and moaned, but I just kept going, it was too good.

Max Pov:

Being fucked in the ass rocks, it's not romantic, it's not "making love", its sex, pure no good, nasty, raw sex. I loved it. It hurts, maybe I'm one of those girls? I don't know, all I knew was that I loved this man. After it was over, I stripped the sheets, found the tossed aside comforter, and snuggled in next to Fang.

"Fang? Do you love me? And don't just say yes because of what we just did!" He smiled he delicious half smile.

"Max, I've loved you ever since we met sitting across the room in separate dog crates. I know I will never leave you again."

_Liar_

_Shut up Voice!_

"'Night Fang" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

" 'Night Max" we fell asleep entwined.

**Ok so yay I think that went well, Btw this is Jessie! Ok well review! And my sister just confirmed it, I will be writing all lemon chapters so yaaayyyy! **

**Hi this is Nayomi and Jessie, that was a great chapter thanks for not making me write it (I know nothing about lemons) anyways review review review! And if you have any suggestions or ideas for later chapters, then just tell me! Ok luv you guys, thanks for inspiring me and yah!**


End file.
